


Maybe

by Moonwalker1107



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Artist Kim Mingyu, Eventual Smut, Multi, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Thug Xu Ming Hao | The8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwalker1107/pseuds/Moonwalker1107
Summary: Mingyu, a stuck artist. He wanted something new, needed something. Longing for something to paint, to put down on the canvas he loved touching.His need for something, anything. Something turned into someone. A gangster with a pierced eyebrow, his foxlike eyes almost cutting through his face.A cold late night turned into a hot and early morning. An empty canvas turned into a beautiful piece of art.





	1. fingers covered

 

It was late, dark. The apartment was cold, the wind coming in from the open balcony door.

The cars outside were loud, the lights from the buildings were lit up over the lake. The moon reflecting over the water. Mingyu was painting, the previously white canvas now filled with colors. Brown, beige, black and streaks of random colors smeared over the painting. 

Mingyu’s hands dirty from paint, the tops of his fingers covered. The white T-shirt, hugging his tattooed chest was ruined by now. His hair sweaty from the aggressive painting, legs holding the paint pallet. The music in the background from the speakers was calming, he focused better. His brushes scattered around him, couple of them broken. 

Mingyu’s red eyes were focused on his painting fingers, swatting away the occasional mosquito. The ringing from the speakers startled him, his phone vibrating on the bedside table. Seungkwan’s name was lit up on the screen, followed by three emojis.

-“Look Mingyu, I bought pizza and I’m bored. Open your door in 5 minutes.” Seungkwan said loudly through the phone.

-“I could have been asleep.”

-“I know you’re not sleeping, you’re like a fucking vampire.” 

-“Fine, just call when you’re downstairs.” Mingyu said while wiping the paint away from his hands, his tattoos starting to show through.

 

He hung up, he knew they didn’t need to say anything anymore. Their calls usually went like that, they talk for a couple of seconds, hang up when you know the conversation is done. Seungkwan sometimes said bye, he’d later text Mingyu and say sorry.

 

It took a while until Seungkwan showed up, his excuse being the New York traffic. It was busy, even at 05:21 in the morning. People leaving and people going to work, their kids asleep in the backseat. Mingyu likes the morning traffic, he’d sit on his bedroom balcony and look over the lake. The sunset was starting to set, making the lake look almost orange. 

“Yo, did you take your meds?” Seungkwan asked as he went into the kitchen.  
“Yeah, I always do.” Mingyu answered quickly, trying not to sound annoyed. He knew Seungkwan meant well.  
“Don’t lie to me, please. I notice this shit. Look at your bedroom, the painting. Your brushes are all broken, look at the canvas. You really had your way with it, didn’t you?” He said, unpacking the pizza and taking out two plates.  
“Sorry.” Mingyu said weakly, looking down at his pizza. He took his coke and sat on the balcony, avoiding the paint on the floor.  
“You don’t have to apologize, just remember to take them please.” Seungkwan sat down and buy his pizza, chuckling at how Mingyu looked.

They sat there for a while, the cars getting louder and louder. They talked, they always found something to talk about even if there was nothing. Seungkwan had been Mingyu’s best friend for as long as he had remembered, they were inseparable. They still are, the longest they had been angry at each other was two days. Seungkwan claimed he “almost died of boredom.” Seungkwan knew everything about Mingyu, sometimes even more than Mingyu knew about himself.

“So, what’s been bothering you?” Seungkwan said with a mouth full of food.  
“What?” Mingyu asked, trying to avoid the subject.  
“Come ooonnn Mingyu, I know this shit. It’s happened before. You ‘forget’ to take your meds, you cry for about three hours, abuse a canvas, breaking a bunch of brushes that you need to buy the next morning and then you sit and drink black coffee on your balcony.” Seungkwan explained, putting air quotes on ‘forget’.  
“I did forget, and it’s me paying for them so don’t be cranky. It’s just that...oh my god. I can’t even say it. It’s...I don’t know. I’ve been struggling with my painting, I’ve got nothing to paint. And I’m fucking horny. I can’t be stuck painting a lake or buildings for the rest of my life.” Mingyu exclaimed dramatically.  
“Hm, so you’re horny and you don’t have anything to paint. Honestly you should go out, not just walk outside on the street. I mean clubbing. Me, Soonyoung, Seokmin and a couple of other guys are going in a couple of days. I think it was Friday, I think Soonyoung is bringing a couple of friends.” Seungkwan said, smiling as he talked.  
“I don’t know Seungkwan, I’m not sure about this.”  
“Come on, at least think about it. I’ll see you later, I have to get going alright. Take care, and please take your meds Ming.” Seungkwan said as he stood up.

Seungkwan left, leaving Mingyu in his thoughts. He wasn’t sure about going, he liked clubbing. Just not like this, he didn’t want to be stressed. His anxiety would just get so much worse then. Thinking about that, Mingyu went and took his meds. He was now stuck with cleaning his bedroom, very tired and very slow. Of course he tried cleaning as much and as good as possible. He hadn’t slept for a couple of days, it wasn’t easy. He eventually fell asleep, around 09:30. His ringing phone being turned off after a while. His thought kept min stirring in the bed, nightmares waking him up a couple of times. Other than that he thought it was fine, better than some nights. At least he didn’t wake up screaming, always a plus. 


	2. choco pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu needs a new aux cord and choco pie

Waking up in the afternoon was nothing new for Mingyu, it happened quite often. He had admitted to himself that his sleeping schedule was pretty fucked up, but that didn’t really change anything. The ringing from his phone woke him up today, his alarm set to 16:00. 

He could barely get up from bed, sleepiness still occupying his mind. Mingyu always woke up hungry, it never really bothered him. His cooking skills were better than average and his fridge sometimes having ingredients, that was up to Mingyu and his bank account to take care of. The kitchen was his favorite place after his bedroom. He liked being there, the smell of food and coffee was present almost every day.

He finally got out of bed after a while on his phone, he turned it back on after a while. He figured he needed the alarm to wake him up, if it didn’t he’d probably sleep until tomorrow. Getting dressed was easy, he didn’t plan on anything special. Just a trip to McDonald’s and getting coffee at a small cafe he really liked. He could probably walk but he didn’t want to get wet, the Wednesday sky was grey. The air was cold, the ground wet. Cars were filling up the streets, the rain making noice on the windows. It was calming in a sense, Mingyu really liked rain.

His car wasn’t very cheap, his parents gave it to him for his 18th birthday. They were still in Korea, owning one of the biggest companies in Asia. Mingyu didn’t want a part of that, he didn’t want to follow his fathers footsteps. Ever sense he was young his father had talked all about it, how he’d become the next boss. A successful businessman. Mingyu never wanted to do it, he wanted to paint. Be an artist, teach art at some college or university. It happened years later, moving to New York to teach at Academy of Art University. The best art school in New York, it was his dream. It pays good, his parents money that they sent every month helped a lot too.

The nearest McDonald’s wasn’t very far, about 20 minutes with car. It was a lot of people there, the drive through line kind of long. He just had to wait now, there were a couple of cars ahead of him. He guessed about four to five, it wasn’t a lot compared to how it usually is. 

Mingyu took his phone and changed the song, his aux cord breaking after the first couple of seconds.  
“Fuck!” He cursed and tried to get it to work again. Nothing, he just had to go and buy one. The mall was far but he needed his music, might as well call Soonyoung. He needed something a couple of days ago, he probably didn’t go yet. He drove forward after the car moved and Soonyoung picked up quickly.

“Yoooo wassup’ Mingyu?” Soonyoung asked, kind of loudly through the phone.  
“I’m going to the mall, thought you might want to come with. My fuckin’ aux cord broke, need a new one.” He said and drove forward again.  
“Yeah sure, see you soon.” Soonyoung said, Mingyu heard moving on the other side of the call. Probably Soonyoung getting up from the sofa.  
“You want anything from McDonald’s?” Mingyu asked quickly before Soonyoung hung up.  
“Yeah, the usual I get. See you soon!” He called and hung up. 

Mingyu put his phone down and drove forward again, he ordered the food and drove up behind the car again. After about a minute it was his turn at the window, he got the food and put it down on the seat beside him.  
“That’ll be 28.21 dollars, is that all?” The female cashier asked with a smile on her face.  
“Yeah, that good thank you.” Mingyu said back as he waited for the card to scan.  
“Hey...umm. You got a girlfriend?” She asked slowly.  
“Nope.” He said and put the pin in.  
“You want one?” She asked, looking at him.  
“Ehhh, how do I say this. You’re not my type.” He said, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

“Okey, wow. Rude. What is it that is your type then?” She asked back, clearly offended.  
“Ummm let’s see. Fit...nice and packing 6 inches.” Mingyu said back in a sassy tone, putting his card back into his wallet. Seungkwan would be proud.  
“Oh. I’m so sorry, I wouldn’t hav-“ she started before Mingyu cut her off.  
“Look, it’s fine. My friend is waiting for me and if his food gets cold he’ll actually shove me down a pipe. I’m kind of in a hurry, it was nice meeting you.” He said and drove off, looking at the food. He put the seat on heating, might make it better.

After a while of driving, Mingyu finally drove up in front of Soonyoung’s apartment complex. Soonyoung was looking down at his phone when Mingyu arrived. Mingyu honked, startling him. 

“Did you really have to honk? I almost dropped my phone, by the way if you took any more time I think I might have starved to death.” Soonyoung said in a dramatic voice, putting the food on his lap after sitting down.

The car drive was fun, they were laughing the whole time. They finished the food rather quickly, deciding to get coffee after the mall. It was dark outside when they arrived, the mall lighting up the parking lot. The windows were big, seeing the people inside. People were walking around, talking and laughing. They carried bags, food and boxes.

Soonyoung entered first, Mingyu following. He had his coat tightly wrapped around him, his black New Era hat resting on the top of his head. Soonyoung was exited, it had been a while since he came to the mall. It wasn’t easy to get there without a car, his breaking in the begging of the year. It was now October. 

“Hey Mingyu, let’s go to the grocery store and get your aux on the way out.” Soonyoung said while they went up the escalator.  
“You came here to go to the grocery store?” Mingyu asked, clearly confused over why he came all this way to get food.  
“They have a lot of food here.” Soonyoung said, stepping of the escalator and walking towards the store next to the Korean store. Mingyu guessed they were going there after, he needed some food too so he thought he might as well buy some food from back home.

“Let’s hurry, I think the Apple store is closing soon.” Soonyoung said while Mingyu was still looking for the choco pie.  
“ShhHH! I need the fu-damn choco pie.” Mingyu said back, looking through the shelf. He finally found it on the other side and chose the family pack.

They were finally in the Apple store, searching for the aux cord. Soonyoung bought two new chargers, one for him and one for Mingyu. He knew that they were fucked, they would fall apart at any moment. When Mingyu found the aux he went and payed, then they were finally outside after 3 hours in the mall. They put the bags in the car and Mingyu opened the aux cord packaging.

“Finallyyyyy.” He sang out as he heard the music coming from the speakers. He turned up the volume, almost making sure to burst their eardrums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes lol, my English isn’t fuckin perfect alright Suzan


	3. atlanta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu is drinking coffee, Soonyoung is complaining and Seungkwan is shockingly shocking.

Mingyu wasn’t a very quiet person, especially if his friends were around. He was a so called “exited puppy” according to Seungcheol. 

“Mingyu, please cook for us on Christmas. If you don’t I’ll actually sue you, no fuckin’ joke.” Seungkwan spoke with his mouth full of the Pasta Carbonara that Mingyu had made for the evening.   
“Yes pleeease, I won’t go back home this year. Way to broke this time.” Seungcheol said, drinking his beer. He sounded disappointed, it didn’t surprise Mingyu. Seungcheol was very close with his parents.   
“At least you have a boyfriend, Jihoon likes my food too you know. He can come too.” Mingyu said while chuckling.  
“Sure, he likes your food but he hates you.” Seungkwan said, making them laugh:

Seungcheol and Seungkwan has to leave after a couple of hours, after all the fun they all still had to work the day after. Thursday’s were very busy, Mingyu had 3 classes in the morning, 2 after lunch and 1 in the evening. He teaches a lot of courses, some of them private and some at different schools. He didn’t want to brag but he was good at his job, very fucking good. 

He fell asleep kinda’ early in his opinion, surprising himself in the morning. 01:00 wasn’t that bad on a work day. Waking up at 05:30 was always shitty, always as tiring. He didn’t usually wake up this early, only on Thursdays. He had 3 lessons in the morning, the first one at 08:00. Now people wondered why he woke up so fucking early, he always had the same explanation. He wakes up at 05:30, takes a while to get ready, leaves his apartment at 06:20, gets his coffee at 06:40, gets to the school at 07:00 and then he has to prepare his class. The students usually arrive at 07:40 to prepare their supplies. 

Mingyu had a good relationship with his students, sipping his coffee while teaching. The students would joke around with him, he would joke back and talk to them.

“So I noticed by the accent you’re not from here right? I didn’t want to ask because I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. You don’t have to answer if it’s private.” One student said as Mingyu took another sip of his coffee.  
“Wow is it that bad, I thought my English got better.” Mingyu said, making the students laugh. He then continued.  
“Umm yeah. I grew up in Anyang, South Korea with my parents and my sister. I moved here when I was 20, I started teaching a little while after.” Mingyu explained while the students nodded, looking interested.

The lessons passed by quickly, it was now a little after 12:30. He was on his lunch break with Soonyoung and Seokmin.

“Look, I love teaching. I really do. But please, if you’re gonna’ throw up on the practice room floor. Just...please leave the room if you feel it coming.” Soonyoung was complaining about his class, Mingyu and Seokmin were listening closely.  
“Ummm...maybe you teach a bit hard. Maybe let them rest a bit in between.” Seokmin said, taking a bite from his grilled sandwich.  
“If they have a problem with my teaching they have to tell me. I care about them, I’ll notice if one of them are too tired.” Soonyoung was pouting through his sentence, making Mingyu chuckle.

It was at 13:30 his next class began, he had bought a new coffee and was ready for work. 

The class went by rather slow, the students being the older ones. They were focused and didn’t talk much. It was boring, Mingyu sat and looked through the students art files to have something to do for a while. He hoped to get some inspiration, no luck there. 

His next 3 classes were at NYU, the evening classes were his favorite. He had a couple of hours until they started so he decided to swing by Seungkwan’s place for a while.

 

~

“So did you think of what I said?”   
“Seungkwan, where are you exactly going?” Mingyu asked after Seungkwan’s tedious questioning for the last hour or two.   
“So... about that. Jeonghan planned a trip for his birthday now in October. His birthday is soon. He wanted a real party.” Seungkwan looked unsure. Mingyu nodded at him, signaling him to continue.  
“So. Ummm.... he already bought the plane tickets. You really have no choice if you want to go or not.” Mingyu was scared now.  
“We’re going to Atlanta, Jeonghan had a friend there.” Seungkwan explained, looking unsure for a moment more until Mingyu started shouting.

 

~

He was practically forced by Seungkwan. Friday being the day they’re flying there, 2 hours to Atlanta. Sure, he was shocked but he also thought he could have some fun. It was Jeonghan after all. 

The next three classes were fun in Mingyu’s opinion. Lots of laughing, talking and falling. Mingyu wasn’t the one doing the falling, four students from the science class across the hall were.


	4. all three days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu is uncomfortable, Jihoon is cranky and Soonyoung is somewhat sad?

He woke up late, his alarm clearly not helping. The suitcase was next to the bedroom door, Mingyu was laying spread out on the big king sized bed. It was only a couple of minutes late, he wouldn’t be late to the airport. 

The early morning was dark, the rain falling down rather violently. The raindrops were hitting his kitchen window, hard and loud. The sun hadn’t set yet, it was only 03:13 in the morning. Mingyu was supposed to meet them at the airport at 06:00, the plane departing at 07:00.

~

The morning went by quickly, he left his apartment at 05:10. He got his coffee at the cafe he was a regular at, eating his breakfast in the car. 

The guys were already waiting for him when he arrived, suitcases visible. 

“Minguuu, we were waiting for you for a while. We thought you overslept.” Jeonghan said, making the other guys chuckle.  
“It’s not even six yet.” Mingyu whined, knowing damn well it was a big possibility that he could have overslept. 

After his arrival they all went inside, looking at the gate sign in the process. (Idk if it’s called that, you know the big signs that say where you should go.) They found their gate very quickly, surprising Mingyu.

”Hey guys, let’s go and eat or something. There’s a while left until the plane leaves.” Seungcheol said, Jihoon already scanning the area for a good cafe or restaurant. They decided with a small and cozy cafe, they had pankakes which made Mingyu happy.  
“I already ate but fuck it.” He said, walking next to Seungkwan. 

They sat down at a big table close to the counter, everybody already had a somewhat idea of what they wanted. The ordering went by quickly, majority of them getting some caffeine to wake them up. Jihoon, Jeonghan and Seungkwan went with grilled cheese. Mingyu and Soonyoung went with pancakes, Seokmin got some kind of breakfast taco. 

“So I talked with one of my old friends, Junhui. He lives in Atlanta with his two roommates, I know them too. He said that they’ll take us out and that they’ll probably bring some of their friends.” Soonyoung said with his mouth full of food.   
“What’s his roommate’s names?” Seokmin asked, talking for the first time in a while.  
“We all went to dance school together, we were like the four musketeers.” Soonyoung answered.  
“There’s only three.”   
“Whatever, we talked for a while after graduation. I guess we lost touch, I moved away.” Soonyoung said, sounding sad.

~

Mingyu walked to his seat, Seungkwan and Jihoon following. Jihoon was cranky and Seungkwan was loud, nothing new.

“I never said I wanted to sit with you.”   
“Umm...rude?”  
“Not you, I meant Mingyu.” That made Mingyu snap back to reality.  
“What?” He asked, confused upon hearing his name being mentioned.

“Oh look, fuckface actually CAN hear. I’ve been trying to talk to you for forever, Instead I got stuck with talking to midget here.” Seungkwan said, plopping down next to Mingyu who got the window seat.  
“Shut the fuck up before I take fuckface and I shove him in that big mouth of yo-“ Jihoon began but got cutoff by Seokmin’s loud fall.

The next two hours were calm, Jihoon calmed down after being put down next to Mingyu and Seungkwan instead of Seungcheol. Seungkwan was exited, way more exited than Mingyu. 

He wasn’t worried, neither was he scared. He didn’t know what it was but he knew it was something. He was unsure, almost uncomfortable in a way. He told himself it was the coffee, nothing else. He fell asleep after a while, being woken up by Seungkwan rather violently after they landed. 

“Come on, we’ll sleep at the hotel. Just don’t fall down.” Jeonghan’s voice was heard next to them, waiting to go last.   
“Coming mom.” Jihoon chuckled, earning himself a slap on the arm from Jeonghan.  
“Moms don’t hit kids.”  
“My did, now shut the fuck up and move. I didn’t break you, did I?” Jeonghan said, ushering them to hurry the fuck up.

Of course that made them hurry, Jeonghan could probably strap them onto the plane without anyone noticing in a matter of seconds. 

~

The taxi was fast, they split up into two taxis. Mingyu, Seokmin, Soonyoung and Jeonghan arrived first. The others arrived after a long while, making Mingyu very happy. His coat couldn’t protect him from the wind any longer.

The hotel was far better than he expected, they all shared a room with someone. Mingyu was with Seungkwan which made him super fucking happy. They all took the elevator to their floor and went to their separate rooms, they were all relatively close to each other.

Now they had to sleep a bit and later get ready for their night out. That “night” out me meant the whole weekend. Mingyu knew he would have to go out the whole weekend, all three days of it.

 

(Sorry for the short ass chapter, I’ve been fuckin’ tireeeed. I’ll put more effort into the next chapter, please don’t kill me.)


	5. on a canvas

Mingyu woke up after a short while, his now roommate shuffled around the room.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Mingyu asked as he sat up in the bed.

“Clothes, I’m finding myself an outfit.” Seungkwan answered back, running to the bathroom.

He looked at his phone, it was a bit after 13:30. He was confused, did they change plans? Were they meeting earlier than they said?

“Hey Seungkwan, when are we meeting again?”

“At the subway.” He answered back.

“Not where, when.” Mingyu said as he stood up, he leaned on the bathroom door and watched Seungkwan.

“Didn’t you listen earlier? At nine, do you know time? 20:00? No?” 

“Of course I know fucker, I’m just confused over why you’re changing now.” He said and walked to the bed, picking up his phone in the process. Seungkwan then went on a big rant over looking your best, Mingyu didn’t really listen to him.

The rest of the guys were writing in the group chat, Mingyu didn’t really write. He only read what they were talking about.

 

13:40   
—————————————————————  
Josh:  
You know how we’re not all fuckin’ alright with this shit, I’m not getting wasted Seokmin.

Seokmin:   
Of course you are, we all are.

Seokmin:  
Right?

You:  
Fuck no, I’m not letting us all get wasted. We’ll fuckin die   
seen  
—————————————————————

 

Mingyu decided that he wasn’t getting drunk tonight, he knew that they would all either get arrested, get hurt or somehow die. 

~

He managed to fall asleep for a while more, Seungkwan waking I’m up again after a couple of hours. It was 17:34 when he woke up.

“Come on, we gotta’ get you ready!” Seungkwan said, shaking him. He finally stopped as Mingyu got up from his comfortable position.

“Fuck, I’m not going through what we did last time. You almost killed me.” He said, flapping his arms around to get Seungkwan away from him.

“Don’t be so fuckin’ dramatic and sit the fuck down. I already went trough your luggage, I was disappointed if I can be honest.” Mingyu rolled his eyes, making Seungkwan scoff but he continued.

“As I said, I was disappointed. I know you know better than this. But I did find something, leather. Wow Mingyu, honestly didn’t know you were that kinky.” That earned himself a hard smack from Mingyu. 

Don’t get him wrong. He was a bit of a kinky fucker, but leather wasn’t his thing.

The so called “getting ready” process wasn’t as bad as Mingyu thought. This time he could actually speak. He was actually pleased with his outfit, it was a bit of a fancier club but his outfit was actually presentable. 

Black button up shirt with gold detailing, the first few of them open with his tattooed chest showing. Black leather pants, ripped at the knees. He liked ripped jeans, they were comfortable. Black belt, visible from the tucked in shirt. His shoes were a bit fancier, gold detailing carefully scattered into lines and swirls that matched the shirt. His dyed brown hair was split at the bangs, forehead showing. 

He smirked at himself in the mirror, he traced the tattoos with his fingers and fixed his hair a bit. Positioning the few hair strands that got out of place. He walked out of the bathroom and faced Seungkwan, earning himself a whistle.

“Whoooo Mingu! If you weren’t like a brother I would have jumped you.” Seungkwan said, following with a few more catcalls. Mingyu chuckled as he took his charging phone and put it in his long coat. He put it on and remembered his wallet with him, Seungkwan followed him out the door and kept the card.

The others joined them after a while, walking down to the elevator at the end of the hallway together. Seungcheol kept telling jokes and making the others laugh, including Mingyu. The laughing earned them a couple of stares in the lobby, at least Mingyu thought it was from the laughing.

~

It wasn’t as cold as he though but it still made Mingyu shiver. It was a bit of a struggle on the way to the subway, Jisoo was trying to calm Jihoon down so that he stopped whining. Of course the whining didn’t stop and the wind grew stronger. Of course they couldn’t take a taxi like they did on the way to the hotel because it was “way to fucking expensive”, Jisoo’s voice, not Mingyu’s.

“Jesus Christ, I could’ve just payed for the fuckin’ taxi.” Soonyoung said as they walked down the big stairs to the subway station. 

The stairs were long, wide. Hundreds of steps in view. Mingyu’s long legs took confident strides down, catching people looking at them. His hours at the gym weren’t bad, he was very confident lately. Arms clearly bigger, shirts fitting tighter. He had a smile on his face, Soonyoung was running towards a small group of three guys.

“Hey Junhui!” Soonyoung shouted, making people turn and look. The man smiled and opened his arms, the other two were laughing.

Soonyoung hugged the man for a while, the other two got hugs too. Jisoo was laughing at them, the short guy was crying with Soonyoung.

When they arrived to the happy reunion they introduced themselves. Junhui, the Chinese dancer, aka Soonyoung’s second best friend. Chan, the short guy with brown hair covering his forehead. They called him Dino, he was the youngest of them all. The third one was quite, black bangs covering his sharp eyes, makeup framing them. Minghao, mullet boy they called him. Chinese, Junhui’s best friend. Apparently Soonyoung didn’t know what happened to him after school, Mingyu thought it was weird but they were smiling so he ignored it.

“You got your eyebrow pierced?”

Soonyoung looked confused, staring at Minghao’s forehead.

“Uhh..yeah. I did it in my bathroom, drunk.” The man said.   
~

Mingyu introduced himself, picking at his nails in the coat pocket. Kim Mingyu, art teacher. Lame in his personal opinion. Everyone was journalists, dancers, cafe owners, company owners, anything really. He was embarrassed, nervous in a weird way.

“Art?” Chan asked.

“Yeah, I paint.”

“GOod. He paints really good, not lately though. Bitch can’t fu-“ Seungkwan butted in, getting interrupted by Mingyu.

“I’m fine.”

Mingyu was sending daggers at Seungkwan, the tense air growing. He didn’t really raise his voice, it wasn’t that harsh. It just sounded like an end, an end to that conversation. Seungkwan was confused, looking at Seungcheol for help.

“So, should we get going?” Seungcheol spoke up, putting his hand on Mingyu’s shoulder. Mingyu flinched, clearly getting Jeonghan’s attention.

“Yeah, me and Mingyu are just going to the bathroom. We’ll meet you by the tracks.”

Jeonghan took Mingyu by the arm and removed Seungcheol’s hand. He dragged his as the others walked away. Mingyu was t feeling it, he didn’t know what bothered him. Literally nothing, it was all nothing. 

“Look Mingyu, I know it bothers you. The whole paint thing, I know. But please, just please don’t lose your temper. Especially not at Seungkwan, I know he can be an annoying ass but he means well.”

Jeonghan was looking at him, waiting for an answer. Mingyu nodded, breathing through his nose, cracking his fingers one by one. Jeonghan smiled at him, rubbing his arm as he led them out of the bathroom.

~

The subway ride was calm, Seungkwan was joking around with everybody. Mingyu had apologized when they arrived, in a whisper of course. 

As everybody was piling through the gates of the club, the music grew stronger and louder. The bass was making the ground shake, he felt it in his chest. The music making him exited, the smell of alcohol was strong.

Junhui had booked them a table at the upper floor, clear view of the dance floor and the DJ-booth under them. People were dancing, laughing, grinding. 

The stairs up to the tables were black, red led lights lighting them up. The tables were black, marble to be exact. Sofas were on the floor, low, dark red. The bar was big, alcohol covering the whole wall. Business men were talking, sipping their drinks and smoking their cigars.

Mingyu sat down after everybody found their place, next to Jisoo, across from Minghao. The man ordered his drink, red wine. Matched his outfit, dark red straps on the front of his black blouse, black skinny jeans hugging his thighs.

He was intrigued, Mingyu wanted him. To touch him. Call him horny if you will. Minghao was good looking, pretty even. Those foxlike eyes would look beautiful on a canvas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait lol, is anyone even waiting?


	6. lead the way

(Sorry for the BIG ASS wait)

The straight vodka was burning Mingyu’s throat. The alcoholic drink smelled like acetone, he was almost sure someone was trying to poison him. 

He wasn’t tipsy yet, his alcohol tolerance was more than good. Seungkwan on the other hand was already drunk off his ass, they had only been there for an hour. The bass had only gotten stronger, Mingyu had also just noticed there was strippers. Junhui had went to flirt with the bartender, Wonwoo. 

“Let’s dance!” Soonyoung was screaming over the loud music.  
“No I-“ Mingyu began to protest but he was already being dragged down the stairs by a drunk Seungkwan and Soonyoung. 

He also noticed Minghao following, Seungcheol and Jihoon walked a bit after. 

The music changed, the bass being the first thing Mingyu felt in his feet. Bless Me by 6LACK, Mingyu knew this song on the top of his head, he also knew that Seungkwan fucked to this a lot. 

The song was hot, sexy almost. He didn’t want to admit it. The bodies on the dance floor slowed down, grinding against each other. 

He felt out of place, he was tall, he couldn’t dance for shit. Mingyu was uncomfortable, it took a while for him to start moving. The bartender on the floor went around giving out shots, two went right down Mingyu’s throat. 

He looked around, eyes meeting Minghao. He was slow, his movements flowing. Soon enough he was right by Mingyu, mouth coming up to his ear.

“Loosen up.” He said, breath tickling his ear and neck. 

Mingyu shivered, Minghao’s hands took Mingyu’s and put them on his hips. The long fingers stayed for a second before they moved, he hooked his middle fingers in Minghaos belt buckles. 

They danced to the beat, each one getting closer together. 

Mingyu met his eyes, clearly tipsy. Minghaos eyelids were heavy on his eyes, mouth open. His breathing was slow but heavy, the hot club making his blouse annoyingly warm. 

He looked down and brought Minghao closer, their stomachs touching. Minghao wrapped his hands around his neck, coming up to his ear again.

“Eager much?” 

Mingyu chuckled, squeezing his fingers around Minghaos hips for half a second. 

He slowed down, moving his hips in his hands, looking at Minghaos face. Mingyu was hot, not warm weather hot. The dancing had turned into grinding, hot had turned into hot and bothered. Minghao could clearly feel it, he knew what he was doing. 

“Easy, we don’t want to rush it now do we?” They was the first time Mingyu had spoke, his voice hoarse from the burning alcohol.

Minghao brought his face closer, whispering in a breathy voice.

“I don’t do easy.”

~

The bathroom was big, the sink was wet with water and alcohol. The stalls were empty, one man left as Mingyu entered. 

He had left the dance floor after Minghao danced away from him, dancing as he laughed.

|flashback|

“I don’t do easy.” 

Mingyu looked at him, Minghao chuckled. Mingyu started laughing at himself, he probably looked like he had seen a ghost. He looked at the other man, laughing as he danced away, winking lastly at Mingyu. 

|flashback over|

He was hot, his shirt mildly sticking to his chest. He looked himself in the mirror, red from the alcohol and Minghao. 

He was sweating, he took some paper and wiped his forehead. 

“Look at you, getting turned on from dancing.” He whispered to himself as he looked in the mirror. 

He decided to walk out of the bathroom and up to their table again. 

As he walked up the stairs he saw that they were all back, sitting and sipping their drinks. Minghao smirked and took a sip when he saw Mingyu.

Mingyu had to scoff.

Minghao followed him with his eyes as he sat down across from him, Mingyu taking a sip from his vodka. 

“Welcome back bitch.” Seungkwan was slurring his words. 

Mingyu nodded at him and smiled, sitting back with his back to the sofa and glass in his hand.

He felt a nudge on his leg, looking up at Minghao. He was smirking at him, a pierced eyebrow raised on his forehead. 

“What?” Mingyu mouthed at him.

He was confused until he saw what Minghao did, a movement with his hand that very clearly indicated jerking off. Beating his meat. Whatever you want to say.

Mingyu scoffed, Minghao was holding his laugh in, sipping his drink again. They were cut off from Jeonghan speakin, breaking eye contact.

“Hey, three of us have already passed out. Junhui left already, we should go before someone dies or the note gets more expensive.” Jeonghan had a point. 

Mingyu stood up, following everyone else. They split the payment, Jihoon getting annoyed at Junhuis soul in the end.

“The bitch couldn’t even pay before he left to get a fucksession.” 

They left the club together, the cold air hitting them harshly. Mingyu was a bit unstable on his feet, getting his balance back after a couple of seconds. 

The walk back to the subway felt like forever, excitement building up when they saw the lit up stairs leading to the underground. 

He was watching Minghaos back as they walked, skinny legs taking brisk steps. 

They all went down, the subway full with people leaving clubs and parties. Some businesswomen and men leaving their late workdays. It was loud, people laughing and taking care of their drunk friends. 

“We’re going back to my place, after party you know. The night isn’t over yet.” Jeonghan walking towards the station going downtown. 

“Mingyu.” He looked to his side, Minghao looking at him.

“Yeah?” 

“I need company tonight.” His smirk was back to his face, starting to take a step leading away from the group. 

Mingyu looked back at the group, feeling his legs leave towards Minghao. 

He picked up his speed to catch up to him, starting to walk away to the other end of the station. 

 

“Lead the way.”


	7. loud

Walking in the subway was usually stressful. In the early mornings of a late night of partying there was a lot of people. Laughing, sleeping, shouting, crying or throwing the fuck up.

“How the actual fuck do you think I’ll be able to love you now!” 

That’s the shit you hear. It was entertaining in a way.

Minghao was walking straight ahead, Mingyu was following quietly. 

“Where do you want to go? My place?”  
“Sure, I’m hungry though. Can we get McDonald’s?” Mingyu answered as his stomach growled.

Minghao nodded and stopped, he pointed to the train coming to a stop in front of them. He waited till the doors opened and stepped on. ‘Downtown’ it said on the sign.

“You know, I didn’t know you were an artist.”

Mingyu got caught of guard as they sat down on the seats facing each other.

“How come?”

“I don’t know, you didn’t strike me as someone...you know.” Minghao paused.

“Creative?” Mingyu added.

“No not that, just...expressive. You know.”

“I still don’t know what you do.” Mingyu added after a light pause in their conversation. Minghao chuckled.

“Me? I’m nothing special to be honest. You’ll laugh.” Minghao put that stupid smirk back on his lips.

Mingyu was lightly smiling back at him.

“No I promise, I won’t.” 

“Aight’ I’m a drug dealer.” Minghao said seriously and looked to see Mingyu’s reaction.

“Didn’t see you as a drug dealer.” Mingyu said back.

“How come?”

“I don’t know, you strike me more as a murderer. Or maybe a hacker?” Mingyu looked at Minghaos face as he spoke.

“I did that for a while, 9 months in juvenile hall.” Minghao said as he started laughing. Mingyu started laughing with him.

 

~

The train stopped and they stepped off. It was louder here, people coming home from work or parties. 

Workers were barely staying awake, leaning against the poles and benches. Talking to their wives and husbands. “I’ll be back soon”, they say that all the time don’t they? 

Young adults were just starting, laughing in their groups. Shouting, drunk off their asses. They knew, they knew what was waiting for them in the real world. They get drunk, happy, and get away from their problems for just on night. It was weirdly fun to look at.

 

“We can walk to McDonald’s, it’s only a couple minutes away.” Minghao said as they walked up the stairs into the cold air.

“Fuck...” Mingyu cursed as the air hit him, making his skin crawl from the freezing sensation. 

Minghao chuckled at him, amused at his pain.

“Yeah yeah, laugh at my pain bitch.” Mingyu said sassily. That only made Minghao laugh more. 

They walked closely together, arms touching once in a while. Their breaths were visible with the white air escaping into the night as they walked. Minghao took out a cigarette and lit it on fire. Mingyus hands were shoved deep into his jacket pockets making him feel less shitty. 

The McDonald’s sign came into their view after a good 10 minutes of walking. 

They hurried to the door and walked in, the warm air hitting them and making them smile. There was only two people inside, eating slowly. The cashier looked tired as they walked up to her. 

“Hello, what can I get you?” She asked as she looked at them.

They ordered their respective meals and sat down at a table. Mingyu leaned his elbows on the table and took out his phone, no missed calls from Seungkwan which was surprising. 

“You good?” Minghao asked as he looked at Mingyu.

“Yeah, fine. You?” Mingyu asked, putting down his phone in his jacket again.

“I’m fine, tired. Just want to eat and get home.” Minghao said, yawning right after his statement.

“I can go to the hotel if you want, I don’t want to fuck up your sleep.” 

“Are you good? I asked you to come. Now stay.” Minghao said, smirking for the 8378227 time that night.

“Aight’. Where do you live by the way?” Mingyu asked, the woman called out to them, their food was done.

Minghao went to get their food, answering the question as he sat down.

“I live here, downtown. It’s an apartment, good view for cheap rent.” Minghao said and putting in a chicken nugget in his mouth right after.

Mingyu nodded and shoved fries in his mouth. The taste almost making him moan. 

 

~

They didn’t really talk as they ate. Only looking up once in a while, making sure the other one was still breathing. 

When they were done they walked out. 

Minghao was leading the way, his apartment was close to the fast food restaurant. 

The hallway was long, doors lining up the walls. Couples fighting, music and loud sex. That’s what he heard. Mingyu was following Minghao and they stopped at the end of the hallway. 

Minghao pushed in his keys and opened the door, the silence greeting them as they stepped in. 

It was dark inside, the buildings outside lighting up the living room. 

“You want something to drink?” Minghao asked, walking to the fridge and hinging his jacket on a chair.

“Yeah sure, water if you have any.”

“Of course I have water.” Minghao said, chuckling and throwing a water bottle to Mingyu.

They sat down on the chairs around the island facing each other.

“How come the apartment is so nice but the rent is cheap?” Mingyu asked.

“Well, the heating is bad, the walls are thin as you can hear. The water is sometimes hot, it’s rare though.” Minghao answered as he took out the juice of the fridge, pouring it into a tall glass.

“Why don’t you get another apartment?” Mingyu asked.

He stood up and walked to the sink, leaning on it. He was facing Minghao who had jumped up on the island, sitting calmly with his back hunched and both hands around his glass.

“I don’t know. I like this place, I’ve had it for a looong while.” He answered, taking yet another sip of his juice.

Mingyu nodded, not knowing what to say. Minghao then asked a question to get rid of the silence.

“Well, how’s New York. As magical as the movies?” 

“Well, it’s stressful. Big.” Mingyu said, not knowing how to continue.

“Well, come here if it ever gets tooo stressful.” Minghao said, smiling at Mingyu.

“I will, trust me. I’ll be back.” Mingyu said back.

“Oh eager are we?” Minghao said in a teasing tone.

“Maybe.” Mingyu said, looking down at his feet then at Minghao. Waiting for a reaction.

Minghao tilted his head up, looking down at Mingyu. Waiting for him to make a move, do something. 

Mingyu thought for about half a second until he moved. Walking up to Minghao.

 

s t e a m y s c e n e s c o m i n g  
(not really)

 

He put his hands on rather side of Minghaos hips, taking his juice out of his hands first. Mingyu stood in between his legs and looked at him. 

Minghaos face was still slightly tilted up, then he leaned down. His breath ghosting over Mingyu’s face. 

“Make a move” He whispered to Mingyu. He heard it clearly.

 

Mingyu leaned into him, kissing him slowly.

After a while they were having a proper makeout session. Kissing, licking, biting. 

Mingyu took him by the hips and pulled Minghao closer. He kissed down Minghaos neck, biting right below his jawline, making Minghao shudder.

Mingyu lifted him up by his thighs and carried him to the bedroom. It was easy to find, the reason was the door being wide open.

He leaned him onto the white sheets, kissing him deeper. 

 

That night they spent the early mornings in bed. Enjoying each other’s company, making Minghaos neighbor angry. 

Minghao was a loud motherfucker.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this, it might be a mess idk. I’m literally just writing what gets me going, yes. Even in that way. Idk if I’ll write very detailed smut, my sister is reading this shit. It would be nice if I could still look her in the eye after this. But as I said, thank you for reading this. I appreciate it!


End file.
